villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Eggman (Archie Comics)
NOTE: This article is about the Archie Comics villain - for information on his mainstream counterpart see Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. For original version of Dr. Eggman from Archie Comics see Dr. Robotnik (Archie Comics) Evil-doer Full Name Julian Kintobor of the House of Ivo Ivo Robotnik (Post-Super Genesis Wave) Alias Dr. Eggman Dr. Robotnik Robo-Robotnik Robo-Robotnik V2.0 Robotnik Mach II Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Robuttnik (by Sonic) Warlord-Doctor Julian Ivo Eggman Robo-Kintobor Mach Two Lord Eggman Uncle Eggy (by Snively) Boss (by Orbot & Cubot) Egghead Origin Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comics) Occupation G.U.N. Scientist (formerly) Ruler of the Eggman Empire Powers/Skills Superior piloting skills High intellect Leadership Engineering genius Hobby Plotting and scheming. Toying with his enemies/victims. Creating robots. Roboticizing and murdering the innocent. Torturing people. Goals World domination. Destroy Sonic the Hedgehog, the Freedom Fighters, G.U.N. and almost anyone else who stands in his way. Crimes Oppression Mass murder Tyranny Kidnapping Type of Villain Mentally-Ill Dictator Dr. Eggman, born Julian Kintobor of the House of Ivo, initially known as Robo-Robotnik and in later issues as Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, is the main antagonist in Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog comics after the death of original Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Biography Dr. Eggman in the Archie comics, was originally Dr. Ivo Robotnik (or Julian Kintobor) from an alternate universe, who managed to defeat his universe's Freedom Fighters and reign supreme as Robo-Robotnik. After he became Robo-Robotnik through roboticization, he was a man no more, but rather an artificial intelligence that inhabits a robotic body. He finds the way to mainstream universe of Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Comics (the so-called Mobius Prime) and starts a new conquest under the disguise of deceased Ivo Robotnik (Robotnik Prime). Later leaving the disguise and choosing a new body. Though Dr. Eggman used his robotic abilities for some time, he was later de-roboticized into flesh and blood by an alien race called Bem. In addition to this, Dr. Eggman is perhaps one of the most intelligent and criminally insane of all the Robotnik alter-egos. He roboticised an entire city of humans as a show of power and has done much worse to the Mobian population. Although not conquering as much territory as his predecessor, he never gives up - unlike Robotnik Prime, he was able to survive all encounters with Sonic; and even after temporarily going insane and getting overthrown by the Iron Dominion, Eggman managed to rise again and rebuild his world-wide empire from the scratch. However, Archie's Dr. Eggman somewhat admires Sonic as an adversary, yet also despises him for the very same reason. It is not unknown for the two to form alliances but Robo-Robotnik's mass-murdering tendencies keep them from lasting long. Personality A classic sociopathic narcissist, Eggman retains his inflated ego, insanity and lust for power, which he has in the video games, as well as his staggering I.Q, inventiveness, and the fact he employs Badniks. However, in the comics, his status as evil is much more apparent. Unlike the lovable but villainous Eggman of Sega lore, who had some honor and morality, this Eggman was perfectly fine with committing mass murder, torturing and prolonging suffering in his opponents, without feeling a pang of remorse. While he could be somewhat childish at times, and had a very well-developed funny bone, his wisecracking attitude and whimsy only made him more dangerous, since it gave the false sense that he wasn't so bad. Many of his schemes and actions rivaled or exceeded those of the version of Dr. Robotnik from the 1993 cartoon, especially his desire to totally industrialize the world and roboticize every living thing. Additionally, while he detests Mobians, the animal-like beings, he is somewhat more tolerant and accepting of Overlanders, the species he belongs to, making him racist. Despite all this, Eggman is in the presence of small redeeming qualities Robotnik Prime did not have when his new personality started to overwhelm his old life after the Super Genesis Wave. Despite this, Eggman was willing to go to even further lengths to get back at his arch-nemesis, such as (during one of his more mentally-imbalanced moments) being willing to destroy half of the EggDome and all within to destroy the Freedom Fighters, and in the crowning moment of his insanity, being willing to disrupt the Super Genesis Wave to get back at Sonic (not caring that this could have possibly destroyed reality itself; and indeed, even afterwards this had severe permanent after-effects). Even this action, however, Eggman regarded as "too crazy" for himself. However, he still enjoys roboticizing and killing people. After the Genesis Wave event, his personality somewhat mellowed out, though he remained mostly ruthless and cruel to his enemies and underlings. For example, he lied to his minion Clove about how his cybernetics could be used to cure her sister, Cassia, of her debilitating disease, and would only continue to treat her condition if they both remain loyal to the Eggman Empire. This act just goes to show how evil, sadistic, and ruthless Eggman can be and making him one of the most evil villains in all Sonic the Hedgehog Media. Gallery Trivia While the Zone Cops (a policing organization in the Archie Sonic multiverse) usually arrests those who commit villainy within alternate worlds, Dr. Eggman's crimes are deliberately overlooked by them as his presence in the Mobius Prime universe gives it stability after the unnatural demise of Robotnik Prime. Navigation Sonic Villains Eggman Empire Dr. Eggman | Orbot | Cubot | Metal Sonic | Mecha Sonic | Silver Sonic | Mecha Knuckles | Badniks | Tails Doll | E-100 Alpha | E-101 Beta | EggRobo | Eggman Enterprises | MeteorTech | SCR-HD | Master Core: ABIS | Time Eater | Jackal Squad | Infinite | Replicas Team Dark Shadow the Hedgehog | Rouge the Bat | E-123 Omega Team Hooligan Fang the Sniper | Bark the Polarbear | Bean the Dynamite Babylon Rogues Jet the Hawk | Wave the Swallow | Storm the Albatross Eggman Nega's Forces Eggman Nega | Metal Sonic 3.0 Deadly Six Zavok | Zazz | Zeena | Master Zik | Zomom | Zor Black Arms Black Doom | Devil Doom | Eclipse the Darkling Nocturnus Tribe Imperator Ix Classic Dr. Eggman | Hard-Boiled Heavies (Heavy King) | Metal Sonic Sonic Boom Charlie | Dave the Intern | Dr. Eggman | Hypnobot | Lyric the Last Ancient | Metal Sonic | Morpho | Shadow the Hedgehog | Swifty the Shrew Other Babylon Guardian | Bearenger the Bear | Biolizard | Black Knight | Captain Whisker | Carrotia the Rabbit | Chaos | Dark Gaia | Dark Gaia's Minions | Dr. Fukurokov | Erazor Djinn | Fockewulf the Wolf | King Boom Boo | Iblis | Ifrit | Mephiles the Dark | Merlina | Scorpius | Solaris | Wendy Witchcart Sonic Comic Villains A.D.A.M. | Agunus | Anti-Geoffrey St. John | Arachne | Auto Automaton | Auto-Fiona | Benedict | Black Death | Blackjack | Boomer Walrus | Brass Knuckles | Breezie the Hedgehog | Brutus Kintobor | Bzzzz | CD-ROM Ram | Captain Claw | Captain Metal Claws | Colin Kintobor | Combot | Comic Book Bots | Commander Brutus | Crocbot | Croctobot | D.R.A.T. | DYNAMAC | Dimitri | Doctor Finitevus | Downtown Ebony Hare | Drago Wolf | Dr. Finitevus | E.V.E | Eel Capone | Egg Sweeper | Emperor Metallix | Enerjak | Evil One | Ferron | Fiona Fox | Flame Legion | Flying Frog | Foxxy | French Frirus | Frost Legion | General Helmut Von Stryker | Grand Chief Whip | Grimer | Hired Mussels | Hunter | Iron Dominion | Iron King | Iron Queen | Ivanna Robotina | Ivo Robughnik | Johnny Snively | Kage Von Stryker | Kid Cruel | King Gong | Kodos | Kragok | Krudzu | Lien-Da | Lightning Lynx | Luger the Echidna | Mammoth Mogul | Marxio Brothers | Mathais Poe | Mecha Sally | Mechanaut | Menniker | Metal Scourge | Metal Sonic Troopers | Metallix | Miles "Tails" Prower | Misty-Re | Moritori Rex | Mr. Beta | Mr. Delta | Mr. Gamma | Ms. Alpha | Nusgau | Octobot | Order of Ixis | Overlord | Patch | Plasma | Proker Metallix | Predator Hawk | Princess Alicia Acorn | Professor Egg | Pseudo Sonic | Rabbot-Zilla | Raiju Clan | Rendfield T. Rodent | Robolactus | Rosy the Rascal | Rykor | Sallactor | Scourge the Hedgehog | Sergeant Simian | Serpentius | Shadowbots | Silver Snively | Sub-Boss | Suguna | Super Scourge | Super Sonic | Syntar | Termite-Nator | The Enchantress | Trogg | Universalamander | Wing Dingo | Xenin | Xorda | Yagyu Ninja | Zan